Alphabet Love
by Portagas D. Scarlet
Summary: Lame title I know but w/e. This is going to be a collection of Ace and Luffy dribbles from A-Z. All ages, all rating and all genres allowed. Ples no Flame or I'll have Ace burn ya a**     ples read with caution you have been warn.
1. Chapter 1

Alphabet Love

I like to try something a little different this time. There will be ones that are going to be yaoi and others just platonic. Sens Luffy and Ace aren't blood related I don't really consider this pairing incest. Each will have different rating depending on what words I get.

DECLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE if I did Ace would have lived...

RATING: K+

!############################################################################################

**A is for Attraction**

"Luffy meet Ace. From now on you two will be brothers." Gap declare.

Luffy can only stare in awe at the boy that was suppose to be his brother. There was something about him that leaves Luffy for once speechless. Maybe it was the way his eyes were so guarded but Luffy just can't help feeling...like he wanted him. (AN: not like that you pervs the kid's only 7!)

"Well say something boy!" Gap urge pushing Luffy up to Ace.

"hehehe I'm Luffy! Nice you meetcha...nii-chan!" Luffy greet Ace with a huge smile.

Ace just gave a huff and walked off.

**A is for Acceptance**

"Would you stop following me!" Yell an annoyed 10 year old Ace.

"But we're brothers and brothers are suppost to stick together." Luffy declared, following behind Ace.

Ace then suddenly stops, Luffy didn't expect that sudden moment ran into Ace's back and fell on the ground.

"Look I told you once and I'll tell you again we are NOT brothers got?" Ace said coldly.

"But grandpa said we are." Luffy reply blinking up at Ace, completely unfazed by his words.

"If the old man said you were half monkey would you believe him?"

"Yes." Luffy answer without skipping a beat.

Ace fell comically,"You really are something..." Ace commented sitting back up.

Luffy answer with confuse tilt of the head.

Ace sigh, " Look trust me you don't want to related to me in any kind of way. It's best if you just stay as far away from me as possible."

"Why?"

"Because my father is Gol D. Roger."

Luffy's eyes got wide. "You mean you daddy was the former Pirate King?"

Ace noded.

"That's..."

Ace brace himself for all the hate and insult that's about to come.

"SO COOL!"

"What?" Ace studded staring at Luffy like he grown a third leg.

" You have the coolest daddy ever! When I grow up I'm going to sell to the Grand Line to find the One Piece and be come the next Pirate King!" Luffy exclaim.

Ace after getting over that bit of shock smiled.

'Maybe it's not so bad having a little brother' Ace though privately.

"Right well for now we have to find our way home."

Ace stood up and stared walking but stop a moment later when he didn't hear Luffy following him.

"Well? Are you coming...ototo?" Ace asked with smile.

"Heheh YEA!" Luffy exclaim running up to Ace.

!#############################################################################################

ok so that's what I got 4 the As. If you guys like this ples review and give me some words I'm taking ANY words for Bs right now and I mean anything no matter how pevery or wierd it'll be no limts on rating either.

nii-chan=older brother

ototo=younger brother

~Rin~


	2. Bs

**Bs  
><strong>

Alright now time for the Bs  
>Warning watch the ratings!<p>

B is for breathtaking

Rating T

"Ahhh!" Luffy sound braking the kiss.

"What's a matter Luffy?" Ace asked a bit worried.

"I couldn't breath."

"Oh...sorry you didn't like it?"

"It's not that it just felt...different. What were you doing?" Luffy asked, tilting his head.

"I was just sucking in your breath. If you don't like it I won't do it anymore."

"No it's ok you can take as much of me as you want." Luffy replied innocently.

"Ahem!" Ace cough going a bit red. Damn Luffy and his innocent remarks.

"Can I try?"

"Try what?" Ace asked a bit desecrated but non so innocent thoughts.

"The sucking."

"...Excuse me?"

"You know the breath sucking thing you were doing to me."

"Oh right breath..ahem yea sure." Ace replied clearing his throat.

!********************************************************************  
>B is for Blushing<p>

Rating: T

"Come on already nii-chan! I'm going to be late!" Yelled an sixteen year old Luffy.

"Just a Sec Lu. I'm almost done."

"That's what you said an hour ago! Just because it's Senior skip day doesn't mean it's the same for us Sophomores!" Complained Luffy banging on the bathroom door.

With more then twenty people living under the same roof you think they would have more then TWO bathroom!

"Ace! If your not coming out I'm braking down the door!" Luffy threaten.

Luffy was about to bang on the door again when it suddenly open, letting out a bunch of steam.

"Alright already sheesh! Have a little patience bro." Ace said coming out with a towel on his dripping wet hair.

Luffy jaw drop to the ground, as he look up and down at it brother's bear naked body.

"Hey! Helo in there!"

"Wa..What?" Luffy shuddered going bright red.

"I said if you done enjoying the view you could have the bathroom now." Ace smirked.

"What? I wasn't...I didn't SHUT UP!" Luffy screamed stomping in the bathroom and shuting the door.

"Next time put a damn towel on!" Luffy yelled though the closed door.

"But I am." Ace said as innocently as possible.

"I MET ON YOUR ASS YOU...ASS!" Luffy yelled getting, if possible, redder then he already is.

Ace then burst out laughing.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

B is for Brothers

Rating K

"Hey Luffy?"

"Yea?" Luffy replied sitting up on the deck.

"Something's been bothering me." Nami commented sitting next to Luffy.

"What is it?" Luffy said turning to face Nami.

"It's about your brother Ace."

"Yea what about my nii-chan?" Luffy tilting his head.

"Well your full name is Monkey D Luffy right?"

"Yes..."

"The how come Ace's full name is Portagas D Ace and not Monkey D Ace?"

"Oh that's becuse he took his mom's last name." Luffy replied, rocking back and forth.

"His mom? Don't you mean our mom?" Nami frown.

"No I mean his mom, we have different moms."

"Oh...so you guys share the same father." Nami concluded. So they are half brothers.

"Hehehe well of course not." Luffy laughed.

"Eh? So you guys aren't brothers?" Nami's head's starting to hurt.

Luffy frowned, "No we ARE brothers."

"But you just said you two have differences parents. You guys aren't blood related!"

"Blood doesn't make you family, You gota earn it." Luffy agured. (A/N a direct quote Supernatural see if you can figure out who says it)

"Your right Luffy I'm sorry. I should know that better then anyone." Nami apologized, thinking of her own none related family.

"Hehehe that's ok." Luffy smiled.

"Say who is Ace's father?"

"Oh him? His father is Gol D. Roger." Luffy answer casuly.

"WHAT? The former pirate king!"

"Yep the one and only! Oh maybe I shouldn't told you that...hehe my bad." Luffy grinned.

Nami fell comically.

Sorry if it was lame it took me forever to come up with one for breathtaking which by the way was based on on true story that happen with me and my bf. Also I had another one planed for the brothers one but I figure I need work more with teen Luffy.

Bs are now over ples agin help out with giving me C words ty. 


	3. Cs

**Cs**

I had bit more request then I though I would this time around. TY so much for reading and like the this! I'll do my best to try and write for all request I get. Very sorry for the wait I got caught up in a new anime Fairy Tail.

Alright onwards with the Cs!

Oh and the disclaimer is on the As

!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

C is for Charming

Rating K

Truthfully he didn't know why his Grampa made him come. This ball is suppose to be so the Prince can choose his bride. I mean he's not even royalty and not to stake the obvious fact that he was a boy. But still free food.

"Oh finally!" Luffy exclaim practically drooling as the waiters came out with the food.

As soon as the plats touch the table Luffy stared stuffing his face.

"Mmmmm this is so good!" Luffy said mouth full of meat.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Gap nagged at Luffy even though his mouth too was stuffed.

"Introducing His Royal Highness Prince Portgas D Ace!"

Luffy looked up in time to see the royal prince himself.

Luffy blinked in awed.

He had heard the prince was quite a looker but that doesn't even come close to what he saw. The Prince was absolutely breathtaking. But the look in his eyes were so empty.

'I wounder why he looks so sad.' Luffy wonder silently.

In that brief second he and Ace locked eyes.

Luffy grinned,mouth still full of food, and waved to him like he would to an old friend.

Ace blinked when his eyes landed on Luffy. A small smile came a cross his face, it then disappear in an instant but Luffy caught it.

"And now the Prince will choose a dance partner!" Announced King Roger.

Ace walked passed though the sea of beautiful women without stopping and strait to Luffy's table.

Ace then stop and offered out a hand to Luffy's.

"May I have this dance?"

Luffy looked behind him, to the side, then to the other side and strait back at Ace's outstretched hand.

"What is the meaning of this?" yelled an outraged King Roger.

"I'm doing as you asked and choosing a dance partner." Ace replied, never taking his eyes off of Luffy.

"I said for you to choose a woman!"

"Correction father you said for me to chooses a dance partner you never specific it to be a female." Ace answer coldly locking eyes with his father.

King Roger was about to yell something when a hand gently came up and touch his arm, stopping him.

"My King Ace is right you did said that." Queen Rouge defended her son.

King Roger frowned not like the idea at all.

Queen Rouge lean over and whisper in her husband's ear.

"This is Ace's night darling let him do what he wants."

King Roger sigh in defeat.

"Very well carried on."

Ace smirked he knew he can count on his mother.

Ace then turned back to Luffy.

"May I have this dance?" Ace asked again this time with an captivating smile.

Luffy gave him a big smile and took him out stretched hand.

"Sure!"

!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

C is for Crush

Rating K+

"Hey! Earth to Luffy!"

"Huh? What?" Luffy blinked out of his dream.

"The bell rang class is over."

"Oh ok Hehehe my bad." Luffy grinned and stared packing up his things.

"What's up with you?" Usop asked his best friend.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked as he walked to the door.

"I mean THIS! Your always staring off into space with that loopy smile of yours. It's like you have a crush on someone!" Usop complained following Luff.

Luffy answer with a big smile.

"Are you serious? Who's the lucky girl? Our classmate Nami? That one hott senior Nico Robin? Or maybe it's the Franch teacher Miss Hancock?" Usop asked.

"Neither of them." Luffy answered, as they walked though the school yard.

"Neither? Come on Luffy who can be hotter them those three?" Usop exclaimed.

"That person." Luffy answered pointing to a figure waiting for him.

"Hm? Where? All I see is your brother." Usop said looking behind Ace to see the mysterious beauty Luffy was talking about.

"Yep that's him." Luffy laugh as he waved to his brother.

"...you mean to tell me you have a crush on your brother?" Usop asked his eyebrow raised.

"Naw."

Usop breath a sigh of relief.

"It's more then a crush!" Luffy exclaim running up to his brother, leaving a shocked Usop behind.

!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

C is for Caring

Rating K

"Hold still!"

"But it hurts!" Cried a seven year old Luffy.

"It's you fault this happen. I told you not to rush in that cave by yourself." Ace nagged as he try his best to clean Luffy's bloody arm.

"I didn't think the bear would be so big." Luffy wince as Ace not so gently tighten up the wrap on Luffy's arm.

"That's right you weren't thinking! What would you do if I hadn't come to save you or to ban-aide up your wound?" Ace yelled as he finished tending to Luffy's arm.

"But Nii-chan would always come to save me and care for me." Luffy grinned up at Ace.

One look at Luffy's face and Ace suddenly felt his anger melting away.

Ace sigh.

"Baka." He mumble halfheartedly.

!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

C is for Clueless

Rating K

"Now that you found out Ace likes someone. What are you going to do?" Usop asked.

"Hm...I'm going to do this." Luffy answer getting off the railings of the ship and walked inside.

Out of curiosity Usop followed him as he walked strait to where Ace was staying.

"AAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCE!" Luffy yelled, kicking the door open.

Usop sweat drop. 'Leave it to Luffy to make a dramatic entrance.' He though silently.

"Yea?" Ace answer not the lest bit surprised by Luffy's out burst.

Usop fell comically as Ace's calmness.

Luffy stretched out his arm grabbing the near by pole and flew over to Ace in a matter of seconds and lending right next to Ace on the mix match bed.

"So I heard that you like somebody." Luffy said getting strait to the point.

"Is that so?"

"Aren't you going to denied it?"

Ace shrugged.

"Well who is it?" Luffy asked frowning a bit. He's not sure how to feel about this.

Ace looked over at Usop. "He doesn't know?"

"You know Luffy, he can be a bit slow." Usop shrugged.

"HEY! I'm right hear you know!"

"OK Luffy I'll give you some hints. The person I like is on this ship."

Luffy nodded.

"They wear a hat and have black hair."

"YOU LIKE ROBIN?" Luffy exclaim.

"...no let me finish before you jump to conclusion. They wear a hat, have black hair, is a guy and is in this room right now." Ace concluded. Even someone as dense as Luffy can catch the hint this time.

"Oh." Luffy then turn to Usop.

"How could you go behind me back and date my brother! I though we were friends!"

Or not.

Usop and Ace fell comically.

Usop jumped up.

"It's not me you idiot! IT"S YOU!" Usop yelled pointing at Luffy.

"Ooooooooh why didn't you just say so?" Luffy laugh.

"We practically did." Ace sigh, sometime he forget how clueless Luffy really is.

"Ace?"

"Yea?"

"I like you too."

Ace smirked and pulled Luffy closer.

"Good."

Usop then left as quickly as he can. He swears he'll never understand the D family.

!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

C is for Comfort

Rating K

"Luffy! Luffy where are you?" Called out a worried nine year old Ace.

Ace then hear a sniff in a small cave behind him.

"There you are! What are you doing out..." Ace tailed off as he notice Luffy's tearful face.

"What's wrong?" Ace asked siting next to Luffy.

"Grampa...told me...I...I couldn't be c...come a pirate and said that I have to become a M...Marin." Luffy hiccuped.

Ace frowned. The old man's been telling them that sens forever.

'Guess all that talks finally got to Luffy.' Ace sigh.

In one quick movement he put his arm around Luffy and gently pulled him to his chest in a somewhat loving hug.

"Don't listen to the old fart. You do what you want. I'm sure you'll be an awesome pirate one day."

Luffy sniff. "Really?"

Ace nodded.

"The next time the old man gives you a hard time just come to me."

Luffy smiled a bit. "Thanks Nii-chan."

Ace looked away. "It's not like I'm doing it for your sake! I just want want to hear you crying..."

Luffy smiled even wider.

!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ah I'm not happy too happy with Comfort or the Clueless ones. I had different scenes planned for them but things didn't go as plan. Oh well.

oh by the way I would ask it when you guys request words ples make sure they are the letters that I ask for and not the letters after it. It'll make things a lot easier for me.

Thank you

~Rin~

FF.N to Mikan22 um...I'm sorry but I don't realy do LuNa sens this fic is dedicated to Ace and Luffy I don't want to pair them up with anyone els beside eathother.

Sachiel Angelo: lol rest assured that they were in their teens well luffy anyways


	4. Ds

**AceXLuffy **

**Ds**

**D is for Destiny**

**Rating K**

**Warning fist atemt at angst**

"Nii-chan" Luffy whispered as he sat at his brother's grave.

"Luffy..."

Luffy wild around to see the last person he though he ever see agin.

"ACE!"Luffy yelled running to his brother only to go strain though him.

"I'm sorry Luffy. We can't touch eacher other." Ace replay sadly.

"You...your a ghost..." Luffy concluded.

Ace noded.

Luffy broke down right then.

"Why Ace? Why did you do that? It should have been me! I should have die! Not You!" Luffy cried.

"No Luffy lison stop crying. Luffy look at me!" Ace yelled neeling in fount of Luffy.

Luffy for once lison to his older brother stop or at lest try to stop crying and looked up at his dead brother.

"It wasn't your fault. No one could have pervented this."

"Wh...what do you mean?" Luffy sniffed.

"It was my time to die. I knew it the monet I steped upond that plaform. Even when I got out of the chains and fought along side you I still knew I wasn't going to get out of the war alive asles this way my death would mean something."

"Ace..." Luffy stared but was interruped by Ace.

"Luffy it was my destiny to die no one could have stoped it. Not even you. Just like it's your destiny to become the next Piret King."

"Ace I don't want to loose you."

"You won't Luffy. I'm always by your side. Right here" Ace pionted to Luffy's heart.

Luffy noded.

"So what do I do now?" Luffy aske desperly.

"Live Luffy. Live and become the greatest Piret King the world as ever known." Ace answered slowly fading away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Luffy exclaim trying agin to reach for his brother only to fail agin.

Ace smiled sadly.

"I'll be seeing you on the other side Luffy." Was Ace's last words to Luffy before fading completly away.

Luffy closed his eyes puting his hand over his heart.

"Good bye..."

**D is for Determined**

"Nii-chan go out with me."

Ace looked up from his text book.

"Luffy... this is the senor class you can't be in here..."

"Never minde that! Ace I WANT YOU TO GO OUT WITH ME!" Luffy repeated none too sofytly.

Three mints went by.

Ace stood up.

"Ok where to?"

Luffy blinked.

"Huh?"

"You said you want me to go out with you. So out where?"

**D is for Desperate**

**Rating K**

He was so closes. He was alomst there. Just a more and he'll be able to reach him.

"Ace...wait for me! I'm coming to get you!" Luffy proclaim.

It was so close. The blade was at Ace's head, but Luffy is not giving up. Not when he was so close. He'll die before he let Ace be exucued.

**D is for Dare**

**Rating K+**

"Luffy that wasn't funny! I can't belived you made me do that!" Nami complian.

"HA HA! Yea it was!" Luffy laugh.

Ace coved his laugh with a cough.

But Nami cought it and gave him an evil glare.

"It was kinda funny." Ace shugged.

Usop warned her about playing Truth or Dare with the brothers but did she lison? Noooooo.

"Aw come on Nami don't be mad." Luffy said after calming down.

"Yea it's was just a little Dare."

"Easy for you two say ya were not the one that had to do it." Nami retort still a little angry.

"Look if it makes you feel any better you can Dare us to do anything you want. No rules." Ace said feeling a little guilty.

"Um...Nii-chan are you sure about this?" Luffy asked hisinly.

"Yea I mean how bad can her Dare be?" Ace asked casualy.

Luffy wince.

"You don't know her as long as I have."

"Huh?"

"DEAL!" Nami said before Ace backed out.

Nami though long and hard with a devilish grin.

During this time the two brothers sat a bit unnerving.

"This is a bad idea Ace. There's not telling what she'll make us do!" Luffy comneted fearfuly.

"It won't be that bad...Will it?" Ace asked a bit unsure.

"I GOT IT!" Nami yelled causing to the D brothers to fall to sudden outbust.

Luffy glup.

"I dare you two to...make out."

Luffy blink.

"Make..."

"Out?" Ace finished equaly confusted.

"Yep...with each other." Nami finished with a trumpfit smiek.

"Oh is that all?"

Nami's smierk faulted.

"Sheesh almost gave me heartacttac." Ace breath a sigh of relife.

"So...you two will do it?"

Ace without a word pulled a grining Luffy to him and stared making out with him and yes there was toung action.

Nami couldn't do anything but gap at the hottest make out setion she ever witnessed.

**D is for Danger**

"Danm it the map's on the Marin's ship!" Zoro swared.

"I'll get it!" Luffy decled swing his arm.

"No Luffy it's too..."

Nami never got to finished as Luffy's alreadly gone a head and streached over on to the ship.

"That idoti! It could be a trap!" Sanji yelled.

"How can you be so sure?" Choper asked.

BOOM!

They all looked up to see an huge explotion on the Mairn ship.

"Does that answer you quetion?" Usop asked.

"Luffy's still on the ship!" Exclaimed ViVi.

"I'll get him!" Ace proclaim jumping down to his boat.

"Wait Ace it's too..."

Vivi was also unable to finished as Ace was alreadly raceing to the ship.

A few mits later the whole Marin ship exploed.

"LUFFY! ACE!" They all yelled.

A few secon latter Ace emerged from the flames carring a uninjured Luffy on his back.

Everyone sigh a breath of relife.

Once the got back to the ship,

"TCH you never change do you little brother? Allways getting yourself into trouble." Ace comnted as Luffy got off his back.

"HEHEHE it's ok cus I know Ace-nii-chan would always come to resuce me." Luffy grined.

"You two!" Vivi and Nami came up to the brother and gave them a knock on the head.

Ace wince and rub his head but didn't say anything knowing they devered it.

Luffy on the other hand...

"OUCH! Nami what did you do that for?" Luffy yelled rubing his sore head.

"Cus your both bakas! Don't you know how worried we were?" Nami retored.

"What's the big idea? We got the map." Luffy defened.

"That's not the point! Don't you two know how darnges it was?" ViVi naged.

"Heh didn't you two know what the D in our names standes for?" Ace smiered.

"Danger" Ace and Luffy said in usion.

**D is for Delicious**

**Rating- T+**

"How can you hate dark chocolet? You like all sweets."

"Yea sweets dark chocolet isn't sweet. It bitter." Luffy retort.

"How can you like it nii-chan?" Luffy aske a bit descused as Ace pop another pece of dark chocotet in his mouth.

"I guess it kinda reminds me of life. It could be bittersweet sometime." Ace shugged.

"Maby if you mixed it with your favorit tase you'll learn to like it?"

"Then we'll have to mixed it with you. Cus you have favorit tase!" Luffy laugh half joking.

Suddenly Ace stop.

"Nii-chan?" Luffy asked also stoping.

Ace smieked sudenly got an idea.

"Come here." He tould Luffy pulling him up to his chest.

"Ace?" Luffy blinked.

Without a word Ace sliped a picec of dark chocolet in his own mouth and lean down to kiss Luffy.

He gensly parted Luffys lips and slip his toung along with the piece of dark chocolet into Luffy's mouth.

Luffy mound as he suck on Ace's toung.

After ten minits Ace broke the kiss.

"So how was it?" Ace asked voice a little husked.

"Delicious!" Luffy answered diving in for a nother kiss.

Ace never got to chance to aske if Luffy ment the chocolte or him.

I think some of my readers are confused I'm sorry I havn't be more clear when I aske for the reader's help with words I met for one per reader not that I'm not complaining. It's just that I feel bad if I don't write for every word I get...how about this you guys can request as many words as ya want BUT I will only choose one of the words per person? That sounds fair right?

omg i'M SOOOOO sorry this took so long T.T my reason: FAIRY TAIL it's talking over my life and there's little room for one piece _ I also started role playing... so yea idk when I'll be able to get Es out but I'll try my best.


End file.
